Code Rorschach
by MadHat886
Summary: Rorschach is transported to the world of Code Geass and becomes the guardian of two familiar brother and sister pair.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Code Rorschach –

Rorschach walk down the dark alleyway of the bright streets of the Britannian settlement. He's been in this world for years now. A world where the Britannian empire never fell. He was there when Japan fell and became Area 11. He's been keeping in the shadows handling the underworld. He seen the rot underneath the bright lights of the settlement and seen how the Britannians in charge of the settlement really are.

He could hear the police cars heading for the noble's home he had broken into. The noble was in charge of the sex slave ring, he had broken up. He paid the noble a visit after he learned of who was running the ring. His name and appearance made people scared as the people of his world.

He made his way back to Ashford Academy after removing his face. The school is large and extravagant, having even its own chapel, and run primarily by the student body president, Milly Ashford. Mill's reign is such that the school is frequently thrown into chaotic competitions or festivals for little or no reason.

The school is different as it's the only school in the settlement that Japanese can enroll in the Academy and receive the same education as the Britannian students but they are not free from discrimination and persecution by the other Britannian students such as the proclaimed Student Self-Defense Force. That was until he broke up the club, as in broke he meant broken.

He works and lives on the Academy's grounds as a handy man. He also the guardian of two children, one in his teens the other still a child. He found both of them wondering in the rubble that was once a city. He saved them from some Britannian soldiers who were shooting at anything that moved. The boy saw what he did while the girl in the wheelchair couldn't. He stayed with them till they reached the Ashford manor. They took their mother's family name and he became their uncle. He still can't find a reason why he did so. It just felt right to him.

!

Ashford Academy -

Rorschach sneak into the school grounds using one of the many hidden ways in. He had spent so long using the back ways that he now knows just about all the ways in and out without ever being seen. In fact he knows just about all the underground paths and which ones have cameras and which didn't. For it didn't matter what world he's in. Few people paid any attention to a homeless looking man with a sign that says the 'End is Near'.

He enters the building that serves as the privet house of Lelouch and Nunnally. He also lives in the building as well as the maid who had waited up for him.

"Late night Kovacs?" Sayoko the maid that cares for Nunnally. She was the maid for Milly before she was given a new duty to care for Nunnally. She is also the only one who knows that he's the mask hero as some call him.

"Yes it was," Rorschach said to her.

"Do be careful not to be caught. It will be bad for the children if they learned that their uncle is a mask killer," Sayoko said.

"If, I don't do it, no one else will," Rorschach said as he walks into his room to get some sleep.

!

Next Day -

Rorschach woke up past noon, his body still sore from what he put it through last night. The nurse station of the school kept him on his feet. Everyone has the idea that he's in a fight club, which he started the rumor. He did find it useful that he had people who are trained in medical, he heals much faster then he did before.

"Uncle?" Nunnally ask hearing him exiting from his room.

"Yes?" he ask her.

"Brother is out with Rivalz again. After you eat can you pick them up from the gambling place?" she ask him.

"I will," he said as he walks off to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving so soon," Sayoko said as she made sandwiches.

"Got to find Lelouch," Rorschach said as he grab some sandwiches and left.

A few minutes later as Sayoko was sitting with Nunnally watching the news. The newsflash of an attack happening downtown came on.

!

Downtown -

Lelouch found himself facing off with a firing squad of soldiers, right behind him is the body of a young girl with long green hair. She was shot in the head by the lead soldier after she did something to him.

The soldier on the end on the right gave out a gasp of pain as his head was snap from behind. Rorschach grabbed the machine gun from the dead soldier and using the body as a shield shot down the other soldiers all standing in a straight line. The commander opens fire but only hit the human shield while, Rorschach got him with a head shot.

"Kovacs you came," Lelouch said in awe seeing his uncle taking down all those soldiers.

"We're leaving," Rorschach said dropping the spent gun. With all the shooting going on outside he didn't want to draw too much attention carrying a gun around.

"Hands up!" one of the soldiers who was knock to the ground when one of the dead soldiers fell back on him.

"Drop your weapon!" Lelouch shouted feeling a strange power coming forth.

The soldier eyes glowed purple he did as he was commanded and was killed as Rorschach grabbed two pieces of rubble and smash the soldiers head between them.

"What was that?" Rorschach ask.

"I don't know, the girl did something to me," Lelouch said pointing to the dead girl behind him.

"She gave you a power? Next soldier we find, see if you can command them to die," Rorschach said as after being with Manhattan for so long, he's use to strange things. (1)

"You're taking this well," Lelouch said.

"Seen too much to surprise me at this point," Rorschach answers.

A knightmare frame came crashing through the wall.

"You two what happen here!" a female voice shouted through the loudspeakers.

"My name is Bart Sparks, and this is my bodyguard, my father is a duke. My ID card is in my breast pocket. After you confirm who I am, I'll request your protection for the two of us," Lelouch said thinking of a cover story on the fly.

The pilot, Villeta Nu, veteran Knightmare pilot and member of the Purist faction, was confused out of her mind. What the hell was a member of the nobility doing here? Worse still, if he was who he said he was, she was likely screwed, a word from his father would be enough to have her demoted, and she could kiss her hopes of becoming nobility goodbye. On the other hand, if he was lying, and she screwed up well, the other possible outcome was equally unpleasant.

"Stay there, I'll check your ID card myself," she shouted.

The cockpit of the knightmare opening up. Lelouch had figured out that his new power needed him to see the other person's eyes to work, as the soldier's eyes had glowed purple. He had to make sure it works as he thinks it does, and it's good of a time to test it out. He waited until the woman landed on the floor and let go of the line that she used to descent before once more activating the power.

"Now, I order you to surrender me your Knightmare and tell me your name and rank," Lelouch commanded.

"Understood," Villeta immediately responded, twirling the pistol that was previously in her hand around, offering it to Lelouch while the other hand pulled out the activation key for her personal Knightmare.

"Useful," Rorschach said, not as useful as Manhattan would be but useful none unless.

"The code number is XG21G2D4. My name is Villeta Nu, ranked lieutenant-knight," she explained before throwing the key to him.

"Thank you lady Villeta," Lelouch spoke as he caught it.

When her sight returned, she realized that she was standing in an empty building, filled with nothing but corpses.

"What the…?" she muttered, her eyes widening in shock. She also noticed, sadly, that her Knightmare was nowhere in sight.

!

Outside -

Rorschach watch from the sidelines as Lelouch gave commands from the stolen Knightmare, and getting them some Knightmare frames of their own from a train car. He meanwhile made his way to the command center, killing any Britannian soldier he came across.

A group of soldiers were killed as a grenade was toss in the middle of their group.

Another group headed into the alleyway they saw their commanding officer get pulled in. All the found was his dead body at the dead end. A figure burst out of the pile of trash opening fire on the tightly pack group.

A arm burst from a doorway pulling a soldier inside the building. The others in the squad followed into the building. The two standing outside only heard the screams. The two were going to bolt but found themselves frozen in place, as two knives were jabbed into the backs of their skulls.

A armored APC carrying reinforcements blew up with the soldiers in it. The armor couldn't withstand the rocket designed to take out a Knightmare frame.

A tank did little better as a grenade was toss down the barrel.

Around the mobile command center the soldiers guarding the prince, disappeared one by one. When the area was clear, Rorschach entered the command center. He felt alive again, it reminded him of all the times he had faced off against impossible odds. He became aware of a soldier coming down the hallway he just came from and soldiers coming up ahead. Ducking into a side room, he watches as the soldier walk pass him, and in a familiar voice ordered the soldiers to kill themselves.

"You know where to go Lelouch?" Rorschach ask him.

"Kovacs you're here?" Lelouch ask turning around and saw the mask killer.

"It's Rorschach," he answers. "No time to answer questions. Need to stop Clovis."

"Right," Lelouch said leading his uncle to the command center where his brother is. And he knows this would be just the beginning.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Being around a god like being would really cause a person to get use to a lot. It would take a lot to surprise Rorschach at this point.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Code Rorschach 2 –

Lelouch stood in the underground chambers underneath the school that few people knew about. He's still shaken by the revelation that his uncle is the mask killer. It does explains why he's always a mess when he goes out late at night. He became a folk hero to the elevens who saw someone fighting against their conquers. Leouch remembers the news reports of the aftermaths of the mask killer, nobles found die, all died in very brutal ways. He also saw what happen to the soldiers around the mobile command center, made him realize his uncle has been doing this for a very long time.

"We stop your brother but there's still much to do," Rorschach said putting away some army gear and weapons he had taken.

"Yes with this power, I can do much," Lelouch said.

"You won't be able to do it alone," Rorschach said, seeing the limits to the power, Lelouch now has. "You can only control people who makes eye contact with you. Also if you can use it repeatedly or just once per person needs to be tested."

"You seem to know a lot about powers," Lelouch said.

"I dealt with someone with powers before," Rorscahch said.

"You have," Lelouch said.

"Yes but he was limited because he could see everything," Rorschach said.

"See everything?" Lolouch ask.

"He could see the past, present, and future all at once. There's no way to surprise him but he does nothing because he views that the future cannot be change and only plays his role which he has already lived. He has became so detracted that he views everyone as people view bugs," Rorschach explains.

"He just stop caring?" Lelouch ask.

"Yes he did," Rorschach said.

"Where do we go from here?" Lelouch ask.

"It's for you to decide where you go from here," Rorschach said as he looks at the box he had taken from the mobile base.

"What are you going to do?" Lelouch ask.

"People are going to be wondering who killed your brother," Rorschach said.

"Half brother," Lelouch said placing his hand over his mouth thinking of what happen to him.

"I told you not to stay. It will just give you nightmares," Rorschach said.

"The news of what has been done to Clovis will be suppress with what was done to him," Lelouch said.

"I have been walking in the shadows for years now. A story that people tell of a mask killer. Ever since Britannian took over, I have been stalking them in the shadows, with few ever seeing me. A story to scare people into not acting on the darker path. It's time for me to put a face on their lurking fear," Rorschach said.

"You're going to take the fall?" Lelouch ask.

"I did kill him and the still have the disk showing it," Rorschach said.

"I want to help you," Lelouch said.

"There is a reason why, I kept this from you and your sister," Rorschach said.

"Does Sayoko know?" Lelouch ask.

"She does," Rorschach said. "Help keep you two in the dark, safer that way."

"I have powers now and can put them to some good use," Lelouch said.

"Remember you can only use it once on a person. And over using it might cause problems," Rorschach said. (1)

"I'm going to need a mask like you. To become a symbol for something more then, I could be as myself," Lelouch said. "We're also going to need more people to make a difference."

"I leave that to you. We need to go back to the school. Your sister will be worried about you," Rorschach said walking with Lelouch next to him.

!

A few days later -

A guard fell his head bleeding after Rorschach through his body through the lock door. Lelouch is with those rebels he recruited, doing his part of the plan to save Suzaku. He's in the news station with the disk showing him, killing Clovis. Sayoko is with him, dress in what she calls a ninja outfit. She's also wearing a bike helmet that covers her head.

"You make too much noise," Sayoko said releasing the guard she choked till he passed out.

"Been doing this for years," Rorschach said as he enters the boardcast room.

"But you need me to work the computers," Sayoko said as she inserts the disk and entered the override codes to replace the news fee coming from the bridge that Suzaku is on and where Lelouch would reveal himself.

While Sayoka watches the news fee, Rorschach acted as the lookout. Sayoka watch the action on the bridge as Lelouch or Zero as he calls himself made his appearance. TV screens have been place around the bridge so the image of Suzaku could be seen clearly by everyone. And after hearing Zero saying he knows the one who had killed Clovis, Sayoka actived the boardcast override.

"There," Sayoka said as the picture changed to Clovis on screen with Rorschach.

Sayoka has seen things in her day but watching Rorschach in action is something else. It made her realized there's another reason the people, Rorschach has killed didn't get that much news. For it would sicken many readers to read what he does to people. She knows the image of Rorschach ripping Clovis's penis, and balls off before making him shallow them, would haunt peoples nightmares for months ahead.

"Let's go," Rorschach said.

"Don't you want to watch?" Sayoka ask.

"The police will be coming," Rorschach said walking away with Sayoka walking after him.

"How are you able to do things like that?" Sayoka ask.

"Humans are monsters, and I'm the monster for them," Rorschach answers.

"What you mean?" Sayoka ask.

"I never seen enough proof that, I shouldn't be. I'm the son of a whore who's pimp killed her. I lived in the slums of the city, see things and hear things that would just give you nightmares. I have seen the nature of humans and that's the reason why, I wear this mask. So, I can stand looking at myself in the mirror," Rorschach answers.

"You hate yourself. You hate your own humanity," Sayoka said slowly realizing how truly dangerous Rorschach really is.

"Yes," Rorschach answers.

"What about the kids?" Sayoka ask.

"They gave me something that, I didn't before. Some faint hope for the future," Rorschach said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach is immune to mind tricks for the same reason Joker is.

2 - There's a reason why the 9th Doctor said the half human Daleks in 'The Parting of the Ways' are deadlier than ever. Rorschach's self hatred for his own humanity is one of the reasons he's able to do what he does.

!


End file.
